Ivlis (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|The Gray Garden= |-|The Curse of the Sun= Summary Ivlis (イヴリス) is the devil of the Flame World. He is the son of god Siralos, and the father of Adauchi, Poemi, and Licorice. He serves as the main antagonist of The Gray Garden and a major character of The Sun's Curse. In a world filled with an unfathomable number of beautiful lights, Ivlis was born from Siralos' flame alongside Igls Unth, who was born of Siralos' Light, as servants. The two listened closely to Siralos' every word and vowed their loyalty to him despite being young and knowing nothing of the World. He was a devoted follower who enjoyed many happy days together with God and Igls, praying that such moments could last for eternity. Ivlis had many companions in the Land of Sun and busied himself as the world grew with its denizens. But as he himself grew, he came to have a better comprehension of Siralos' actions and began to harbor uncertainty about the world his God has made. Igls – still so certain of their creator – rebuked him, stating that "nothing which the great Lord Siralos is doing could be mistaken." Unable to hold his dubiety, he inquired Siralos, displaying his discontent at the mere fact that the denizens of the Land of Sun were wholly dependent on the sun. Siralos, disappointed by his creation, stripped him of his wings by tearing them straight from his body, and subsequently disowns and banishes Ivlis into the Flame World's Underworld, where the demon then rose to become the devil. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | At least 2-B | 2-B Name: Ivlis Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden and The Sun's Curse) Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Devil of the flame world Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, All inhabitants of the Land of the Sun rely on the sun power in order to exist), Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (BFR’d Etihw into the flame Realm), Magic and Fire Manipulation (Showed here), Memory Manipulation (Capable of showing memories all past events to people), Berserker Mode (Showed here), Weapon Creation (Showed here), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be made of flames), Large Size (Type 9) and Size Manipulation (In the Land of the Sun his size was far bigger than a sun. Confirmation that the thing he is holding is a sun. It should be noted that a normal sea can casually contain 2 universes (Blue sea and Sea of Death)), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, Got severely injured in the chest by Siralos. Later he is seen with no wounds at all), Power Absortion (Absorbed all of Kcalb's power), Plot Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, abstract beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Creation and Life Manipulation (Created Poemi from a flame), Destruction (Has destroyed multiple universes in the past), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), Power Nullification (Nullified all of Etihw's powers), One Hit Kill (Lesser demons can kill in one shot other beings with their powers), Confusion Inducement (Lesser demons can induce confusing with their mere stare), Conceptual Manipulation (Was going to destroy the grey world which contains "the darkness" that Wodahs and Grora can manipulate with their clothes), He is vastly superior to characters like Wodahs and Grora whose clothes can passively manipulate the darkness.) Resistance to Radiation, Gravity, Fire and Light Manipulation (Not bothered at all by being surrounded by sun-like stars, to the point he can stand on one without any negative effects such as being crushed by the gravity, being burned or being blinded by the intense light of both the stars), Resistance to Mind Manipulation ( As a devil he should be capable of resisting the effects of Mogeko Castle which can mess with Yonaka’s imaginations and trigger flashbacks on her), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya) | All the previous powers to an infinitely lower degree | All the powers from his first form to an unfathomably extent plus Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation & passive Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Hellfire Manipulation, Magic, Power Absorption/Removal (Was going to absorb all of Kcalb's power), Destruction, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Gravity Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to Invulnerability, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Absorbed all of Kcalb´s power) | All of his previous powers from his first form to a lower degree plus Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into a cat) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Stated to be stronger than his "The Grey Garden" version) | Multiverse Level (Capable of destroying multiple universes at once. Temporally incapacitated Etihw. Comparable to Reficul) | At least Multiverse Level (Absorbed all of Kcalb's power. Was stated to be far superior than Etihw with Kcalb's power) | Multiverse Level (Can harm Satanick who as a devil should be superior than characters such as Rieta) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Stated to be stronger than his "The Grey Garden" version) | 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with Etihw) | '''Immeasurable (Absorbed all of Kcalb's power. Was stated to be far superior than Etihw with Kcalb's power) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal (Stated to be stronger than his "The Grey Garden" version) | Multiversal (Capable of destroying multiple universes at once. Temporally incapacitated Etihw. Superior to Reficul, who should be likely comparable to her god(Elux) who created a universe containing multiple universes within it) | At least Multiversal (Absorbed all of Kcalb's power. Was stated to be far superior than Etihw with Kcalb's power) | Multiversal (Can harm Satanick who as a devil shouldn't be weaker than characters such as Wodahs who is implied to have fought Kcalb) Durability: Multiverse Level (Stated to be stronger than his "The Grey Garden" version) | Multiverse Level (Can survive the destruction of multiple universes which he himself caused. Superior to Reficul, who should be likely comparable to her god(Elux) who created a universe containing multiple universes within it) | At least Multiverse Level (Absorbed all of Kcalb's power. Was stated to be far superior than Etihw with Kcalb's power) | Multiverse Level (Can tank attacks from Satanick who as a devil shouldn't be weaker than characters such as Wodahs who is implied to have fought Kcalb) Stamina: Godlike (Capable of fighting Kcalb and eventually defeat him in one of the endings) Range: Multiversal | Multiversal | At least Multiversal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Unknown | Extraordinary Genius (Ivlis is an excellent strategist, and a genius military expert, capable of starting a war against Etihw and Kcalb) | Nigh-Omniscient (Absorbed all of Kcalb power, who fooled Etihw and maintained and commanded a major war against Etihw, he spent centuries, perhaps millennia, devising a plan to defeat her permanently.) | Extraordinary Genius (Shouldn't be less smarter than his second form) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable | Has been mentally damaged by Satanick's unending torturing Key: The Sun's Curse | The Gray Garden | TGG/Normal Ending | TGG/Good Ending Explanations Regarding his Immortality (Type 8) *In the Sun's Curse, it is mentioned that everything exists because of the sun. However, one can see that there is a lot of them in the background which indicates that by "Sun" they don't refer to the actual suns. In many images and mangas published by the author, Siralos is shown to be capable of acting like a sun projecting his light, we can even see him in one comic being one. So with all of these shown, it can be safe to say that by "Sun" they refer to a being rather than the star. In conclusion, Ivlis relies on the existence of Siralos in order to exist. Gallery The_Sun's_Curse-_Ivlis_Speaks_with_Siralos.png|God and the Devil 582-2017.png|Madness 511_(1).png|In the depths of hell 221_(2).png|Ashes to ashes, dust to dust 1053.png 413.png|Hate Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg